


Band aid

by mlein80



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Elijah bicker over what band aids Hope would hopefully never need</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band aid

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for writing such nonsense about the two most fearsome vampires in history, but this image popped into my head and it had to be written

Elijah had just rolled his eyes at the package of band aids Klaus had held up. “You can’t be serious, Niklaus. You have a daughter, I hardly think the version with dinosaurs is appropriate for her.”

Klaus looked at him, package in his hand, indignant look in his eyes. “And what did you have in mind, brother? I will not let my daughter be determined by what the outside world thinks is appropriate. If I want dinosaurs for her, I will buy dinosaurs.”

Elijah merely smiled, looking at the shelf. He had never realized humanity had thought out so many options to make children happy after they were wounded, and suddenly his eye fell on a certain package. “I am fairly sure Hope will enjoy this one a lot more than your option, brother.” He grabbed the package with pink band aids, cupcakes all over them.

Klaus rolled his eyes and started laughing. “Could you pick one that is more girly than that?”, he mocked.

Elijah shrugged. “I do not have a lot of experience with little girls, but I have heard pink is one of their favourites. Besides… aren’t you sure you are not choosing those to satisfy your own needs instead of those of your daughter?”

Klaus snickered, looking at the box Elijah was holding. “Are you doing anything else then? The noble Elijah, trying to fulfil the needs from his niece. Fine… why don’t we buy them both and see which one she prefers?”

And that is what they did. Not that Elijah had planned ever needing them. After all, Hope had the most powerful protectors anyone could think of. There would be no need to patch her up, but they wanted to be prepared, no matter what. When it was necessary, he was glad they had took the necessary precautions. 

* * *

 The moment he had opened the closet to grab the band aids, a smile had appeared around his lips. “It seems she will be the typical girl, Niklaus…”, he had muttered when he grabbed the pink band aids with the cupcakes. After all, Klaus wasn’t there to tell him otherwise.

Camille had heard he said something, but he had ignored her inquisitive gaze.

Elijah crouched in front of the baby, who was still crying, but looked on curiously when her uncle approached her. “Come on, little one…”

Camille looked on, totally softened, when he took his niece on his lap, brushed his fingers carefully over the wound, the wound she still felt guilty about, before applying the band aid. “I’m so sorry…”, she started to apologize. She should have paid attention, she should have made sure this shouldn’t have happened.

He held up his hand to stop her. “Hope is but a child. This was to be expected. Why do you think we have taken our precautions? I am just glad I am the one here instead of my brother.”

She looked surprised. “Why is that?”

Elijah smiled again, Hope’s hand clenched around his finger, and he used his other hand to wipe the tears from the infant’s face. “You might want to take a look in the closet for an answer on that question.

Camille opened it and suddenly burst out laughing. “Seriously? Klaus bought the other ones? Next time I’m gonna get out the dinosaurs… she can’t choose which one she likes more when she only saw one of them.” She shook your head when you walked back.

Elijah remained strict, at least, on the outside. “You will not do that, Camille. As long as I am here, I will do what I deem fitting.”

But she could see the twinkling in his eye. She laughed, shaking her head. “Two thousand year old vampires, and they are fighting over children’s band aids… This is kind of funny, you know?”


End file.
